The three knights and their day
by TotalS
Summary: Metaknight, Sword and Blade always are busy patrolling the castle, right? Well, I've decided to make a story about their day before and after they are on their patrol. First fiction.


Woooo! My first fic! Woo!

Allright, I decided to make a sort of one-shot about how Metaknight, Sword and Blade are going through the day. I made Metaknight's personality a little different, because I have no idea what to do.. Just R&R. I really **can't** take flamers. Aaand I don't own anything but the storyline.

Anyways, here it is!

**---- Monday, 6.30 AM**** Sword and Blade's bedroom ----**

"WAKE UP!!" Metaknight yelled to the siblings.

"What the- OUCH!" Sword yelled as he bumped his head once more to the upper bed of the bunk.

Again, Blade was still sleeping.

"Ahwell.." Sword got out of his bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Well, Blade, is it still going to take long, or what?" Metaknight asked impatiently.

"Yea, yea. Just wait for a few minutes." Blade groaned.

Metaknight got out of the room for a minute, and came back with a bucket of cold water, and threw it on Blade.

"WHAT THE F-" Blade could still keep himself from cursing.

"Don't EVER do that again!! What the crap!" Blade yelled sitting right up on his bed.

"Then just come out of your bed when I say so!" Metaknight yelled back.

"Why?" Blade asked.

"So you won't get cold water all over your head!" Metaknight said.

"Why?" Blade asked again.

"Because you were not coming out of your bed!" Metaknight said.

"Why?" Blade asked once again.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE FREAKING TIRED!" Sword yelled while walking back to their bedroom all armored up.

"Allright..." Blade said while he was going to the bathroom.

Metaknight decided to go on his duty already.

After 20 minutes Blade finally came out of the bathroom.

"Stupid underwear.." Blade scolded at his underwear.

"Your underwear isn't going to talk back to you.." Sword said like he was talking to a 5 year old kid.

"I know.."

**---- The same monday yet.. 11.30 AM**** The castle's kitchen ----**

"Well, we survived the morning again!" Blade said cheerfully while he and his brother were walking to the kitchen for some food.

"Yeaa.. Now still need to 'survive' the afternoon- and nightshift." Sword said.

"Don't be a partypooper!!" Blade said playfully.

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"GUUYYSS!!" Sword and Blade heard from the kitchen door. Of course Metaknight popped up out of nowhere.

"Sorry.."

"Well, go and take some food before it's 12.00 or else Dedede is going to flip out."

"Okay.."

**---- Still the same monday.. 5****.45 PM The hallways of the castle ----**

"I'm starving!" Blade whined.

"Wut? You've had like.. five sandwiches during lunch!" Sword said.

"But I'm hungry again!!" Blade said before taking off to the kitchen.

"Ahwell, it's 5.45 anyways.. Why the hell am I talking to myself?" Sword said to himself while walking to the kitchen.

**---- Still the SAME monday 6.00 PM The castle's kitchen.. AGAIN ----**

"YAY!" Blade cheered when Metaknight set down three plates of food on the table.

"Geez, you REALLY look like Kirby sometimes! I really start to think that you're a baby instead of 21!" Metaknight said to Blade. Sword was just eating his food. BORING!

"Well, better than your age!" Blade told Metaknight.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea! Right, Sword?" Blade asked his brother.

"Wut?" Sword asked, having no idea of what was going on.

"Just say yes..."

"Uh.. Yes?"

"HAH! I told you!" Blade yelled to Metaknight.

"Now where was it going about?" Sword asdked Metaknight.

"Our age.. If being a baby would be better than having my age.." Metaknight answered.

"Oh.."

After they've finished their food, they were going on their patrol again. Which was pretty boring..

**---- Still the same monday.. 11.55 PM The hallways of the castle ----**

"Well, we're totally done for today!" Blade cheered.

"Oh joy.." Sword groaned tiredly.

They dragged themselves to their bedroom. Put off their armor and were going to sleep. Well, Sword did. Blade was just annoying..

**--- 5 minutes later ---**

"_Pss. Sword!"_ Blade whispered.

Sword groaned in response.

"_It's tuesday already!"_ Blade whispered.

"_Just shut up!!"_ Sword whispered dangerously.

"_Okay.. goodnight.."_

"_G'night."_

END!

Allrightyy.. I finally finished it! Did you like it? Let me know! ^_^

I **can't** take flamers at all. T_T

Bye!


End file.
